


Only if for a night

by messageredacted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart done with a Wacom tablet in Photoshop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if for a night

  



End file.
